Rai
Basic Info '' '' Character's Real Name: Takahashi, Kamiko Character's In-Game Name: Rai Age and Birth Date: 18} July 9 2004 Gender: Female Future Occupation: Clearer, Solo Player, Beater Statistics Strength: 17 Constitution: 22 Dexterity: 17 Intelligence: 17 Charisma: 16 Will Power: 25 Perception: 17 Personaltiy Kamiko is hot-headed and stubborn. She is always quick to conclusions and never looks things over. Kamiko, having to live with 4 older brothers, has become very resistant and brave. She is also very determined and prideful which tends to be label her biggest flaw. With these traits she doesn't have alot of friends and people tend to distance themselves away from her. Kamiko is optimistic and loves t o look on the bright side of things.....even if the situation might not have one. History Born in Tokyo, Japan Kamiko is the only female of her entire household. After the tragic death of her mother, Kamiko has lived with her 4 older brothers and her father. Her father wasn't a wealthy man and with her mohergone, they didn't get alot of money. He tried for many jobs but was turned down all of the times. He became stressed and forced Kamiko to take kendo and martial arts along with her brothers. However, Kamiko never saw it as him forcing her, but an opprotunity to become stronger. She never skipped a class and became the best student along with her youngest brother Raiden.' ''Kamiko's brother Raiden was the closet to her then out of the four. They did everything together and whenever she would get bullied by the other girls, Raiden would come to her aid. He wasn't what she expected to be her knight in shining armor, but he cam through. Raiden also loved MMORPG games as much as his sister. She saw him a gaming master, the one how knew every level, monster, and equipment. He was the one who actually introduced her to her first MMORPG game and has gotten her hooked ever since. Kamiko's main goal though is to surpass him and become the best at gaming. For her birthday she had gotten presents from everyone except Raiden. Kamiko's heart was crushed and she didn't understand why, out of all people, did he not get her a present. Two weeks later, when Sword Art '' O23:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC)NikkiPierce (talk)'nline came out, Kamiko didn't hesitate to envy all the people she knew who had it. She would go home and hear everyone talking about it. Until on day a box was left in front of her door. It had a tag the said '''To: Kamiko From: Raiden (Happy belated birthday). '''Kamiko's heart lept as she carried the box into her room. Opening it eagerly it was none other than a MMORPG.But it was no ordinary MMORPG game..... it was "Well I'll b'e damned..." Sword Art Online.'' Skills Passive Skills *Tracking- Increase ability to track both monsters and players *Listening- Increased hearing ability *Detection- Prevents ambush. Greater mastery allows detection of monsters/players in <> status Non-Combat Skills *Cooking *Weaponsmith Combat Skills *Battle Healing- Recover HP every 5 seconds *Parry- Avert attacks *Howl- makes all nearby monsters focus their attacks on user'' '' Weapon Skills '' ''One Handed Straight Sword